The Guardian of the Moon
by jfen
Summary: Percy gets betrayed by his camp and annabeth so he goes to the gods to be killed but becomes the guardian of the hunt
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO if I did Percy would be a pimp

Percy: I refuse to be a pimp.

Me: Shut fool you will not be a pimp.

Percy: Really?

Me: Yes. I WILL BE YOU PIMP MWAHAHAHAH

Now for the story

"Perseus Jackson, why have you come to us?" Zeus thundered. Percy looked at him with red, raw eyes. The gods where startled, the gentle green eyes that where usually filled with happiness and mischief where now filled with pain and misery.

"If you have come to claim godhood, the offer still stands." Zeus carried on, obviously not noticing Percy's eyes. Zeus droned on about the services Percy had done for the gods and how deserving of immortality Percy was. Percy wasn't listening; he was drifting into the past. He was reminiscing about what happened just one week ago.

*Flashback*

Percy had just got back from a dangerous mission. He was to flush a Dracaena breeding ground from under Grand Central Station. The mission was a success. When he got back to the camp he noticed something. More than half of the campers were missing. The only people that greeted him where the Stolls, Clarisse, Grover, Tyson, Katie, and all the other campers that fought in the Titan war. Strangely Annabeth wasn't with them.

"Peerrcy we haven't seen you 9 months! Where have you been?" Grover bleated while hugging him with such force that would have made Tyson envious.

"Brother! I missed you! I am glad the monsters didn't kill you dead!" Tyson said.

"Miss you too- but-breath-cant-ribs-breaking-lungs collapsing.' Percy choked out while he was turning blue. Everybody welcomed him back even Clarisse called him punk but didn't try to kill him which meant loads.

"Wait where is Annabeth?" Percy said with a confused look on his face. Everybody looked down with….sadness on their face.

"What is wrong guys" Percy asked.

"Well, you see Percy Annabeth left the camp a month ago. She left an envelope with an enchantment so only you can open it. Here you go." Said Connor handing him an envelope that was glowing sea green. Percy opened it hesitantly. Out fell a piece of paper with Annabeths writing.

Dear Seaweed Brain,

Where have you been!? You have been gone for 8 months now. The reason I am writing this is because….this isn't going to work. I can't put my life on hold for you anymore. I need to move on with or with or without you. I hope we can still be friends.

Yours truly, Annabeth.

Percy's eyes glowed green with rage. The earth started to shake and the lake started to churn angrily. Suddenly the ground split open and the lake exploded.

"WHY ANNABETH WHY!" he screamed.

*Flashback Ends*

"My Lords and Ladies I have come to Olympus to ask a favor of you." Percy whispered.

"And what is it young Perseus?" Zeus asked

Percy said with a voice barely above a whisper. "Kill me."

Ha Ha Ha Ha cliffy I am so evil. Sorry guys I will update soon. For those who review nicely you will get cookies! See look it (::). Constructive criticism please.


	2. Chapter 2 the Guardian

Hi guys it me jfen thanks for the amazing reviews. Now with out and further ado here is your second chappie.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Ricky if you read this…don't sue me please

There was a collective gasp n the throne room. Poseidon looked appalled, Ares looked confused but he also looked…sad? Hestia broke down n tears and collapsed. Percy's father had silent tears running down his weathered face. Zeus managed to regain his voice

"P-Percy, w-why do y-you…" Zeus's voice trailed off. Percy finished for him.

"Why do I wish to die?" he said with sadness etched into his normally cheerful and care-free face.

"I have come to die because there is nothing left in this world for me. The campers that didn't fight in the Titan war abandoned me because a new camper, a son of Apollo, killed a hydra with only 5 arrows and a torch. Also he completed most of the Labors of Hercules. Percy and the gods looked to Apollo for confirmation. Apollo nodded.

"My son Ryan, I claimed him about 5 months ago." Apollo confirmed.

"Wait; what about Annabeth, Athena thundered, or have you dumped her."

Percy's eyes glowed green again.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" he roared. The gods looked shocked at is explosive rage.

"THAT GIRL DESTROYED MY HEART BECAUSE I WAS GONE TO LONG!"He shouted.

"9 MONTHS ATHENA, 9 MONTHS ON THAT STUPID QUEST THE GODS GAVE ME!" He spat. He calmed down a couple of notches. He didn't look like he wanted to murder them.

"I never wanted this life." He said quietly. "But I had no choice in my own life, so I ask, please do me a favor and blast me to Tartarus.

"Percy what about your mother?" Poseidon asked hesitantly remembering Percy's previous outburst of rage.

"You don't know do you." Percy replied in a whisper

"Don't know what."

"My mom and Paul died in a car crash last year. " Percy said on the verge of tears. That was it for Poseidon. He collapsed into a pile of tears. Hades and Zeus helped him up. Strangely enough it was Hades comforting him saying he knows what it is to lose a loved one.

"So, Lord Zeus, please grant me my wish and end my miserable life."

"Young Perseus, do you wish to die because you have no one to love and protect?"

Percy pondered the thought, until he answered,

"Yes my lord."

"If I were to give you a group of people to protect and serve will you reconsider your death wish?" Zeus asked."

"Yes my lord but who do you have in mind for me to protect?"

Zeus had a staring contest with Artemis. Suddenly her face contorted with rage. Zeus's face softened a little and gave her a pleading look. She gave him a look that said "fine".

"Perseus Jackson will you accept immortality like the Hunters of Artemis and become there guardian?"

Percy was bewildered he looked into Artemis's beautiful eyes-wait when did he think Artemis's eyes where beautiful. Oh, well might as well try it. I need to be challenged and I always thought Artemis was a bit…awe-inspiring.

I, Perseus Jackson

Swear in the River Styx and on the Father and creator Chaos

To protect Lady Artemis and her Hunters from all harm

To the length of my powers and for all of eternity.

The gods gasped when he swore on Chaos.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Percy, no one has ever, _ever_ sworn on the creator Chaos. We don't know how he will rea -"

Zeus was cut off by a swirling mass of black energy with the symbol of Chaos in the middle of it. Out stepped a young man with a pitch black suit. He had pure silver hair and his eyes were pure black. Wait no they weren't pure black, they had the cosmos swirling them. Entire universes where in his eyes, they were drawing in power and they seemed to draw your soul in.

"Hello Percy. I have watched you for a long, _long_ time. Why have you invoked my name into your vow?"

Percy said after he picked his jaw off of the ground, "I invoked your name, Creator , because I want to prove that I will not shy away from my duties and I wanted your name to make it more…sincere."Chaos studied him for a while.

"You intrigue me Percy, will you allow me to bless you? "

"O-Of course m-my lord." Percy stuttered. Chaos closed his eyes and started to hum, his hands glowed with the black energy he had seen before. Chaos opened his eyes and shot Percy with the energy.

Percy POV

Pain. Excruciating pain. That was all I felt when Chaos blasted me with power. It felt like my body was being wretched apart and melted. But the pain subsided I felt…stronger and more powerful. I opened my eyes and I saw I was in a pure black cloak. I had these strange contraptions on my forearms that where laced with something that looked like steel but was incredibly light. I felt a couple inches taller.

Third person POV

"What are these…things...on my forearms?" Percy inquired.

"I will explain when we train." Said Chaos. Percy looked at the gods. They were still frozen in shock.

"Wait what do you mean TRAAAINNNN!" Percy shouted as he was sucked into the vortex. Percy found himself in a black room with Chaos. He was in grayish garb with a broadsword on his back.

"First I will teach you about the gauntlets on your forearms." Chaos said.

"Wait what about the gods; they will realize that I am gone!" Percy shouted.

"Don't worry, once you go back they won't even realize you where gone."

"Oh…okay"

"So about the gauntlets on your forearms. They are throwing knife dispensers. Flex you muscles."Chaos instructed. Percy flexed his biceps and throwing knives shot out into his hands.

"OMGG!" shouted Percy.

"OMGG?" questioned Chaos

"Oh my Greek Gods."

"Oh."

"Wait, what happens when they run out?" Percy asked.

"They won't run out they replenish every 5 seconds." Chaos replied. "Next, I will teach you about your cloak. If you flip up the hood and your godly scent will be masked and no one can track you. I have also, how do you put it, "pimped out" you sword now you can slay mortals and you do not need a god to help you kill a Giant. All you need to do is kill it with this sword and it will immediately get sent to Tartarus. And finally I have given you the ability to hide in plain sight, and keep the gods from tracking your aura. I have tried to help you in the archery field but that is beyond help, but I can give you unmatched skills with your throwing knives."

"My mind just got blown."

"I am going to send you back now, you have my blessing."

"Thank you my lord."

"There is no need for thanking young Perseus." Percy reappeared in the throne room.

"We will all give you our blessing and certain abilities." Zeus said.

"WAIT!" Hestia shouted, "I want him to be my champion. Percy if you allow can I be your patron?"

"Of course my lady, other than my father, you have been the nicest to me." Hestia smiled and touched Percy's forehead. Percy felt a warm fuzzy feeling race through him. He opened his hands and suddenly Greek fire blossomed on his palm.

"H-o-l-y c-r-a-p. That is fricken awesome."

"Glad you think so, also you will be very good with food."

"Perseus! The gods will bless you now starting with me!" Zeus thundered.

"I will give you power over lightning."

"I will give you power of water that will exceed mine." Said Poseidon.

I will give you power over the dead." Said Hades.

"When you combine all three of these powers you can create a plasma ball made of water, lightning, and dark energy. But beware if you use this power it will obliterate you and all of your enemies." Poseidon said.

"I will give you power over all plants." Said Demeter

"I will give you lots of knowledge of all Greek monsters and you will be able to create battle strategies quickly." Said Athena

"I will give you the ability to foresee little tidbits of the future and you will be better at archery, but I doubt that will do anything." Said Apollo.

"I will give you power over animals and I will also help your archery but again it probably won't even work." Said Artemis.

"Kid even though I hate your guts, I will give you extreme power in battle." Said Ares.

"I am going to enjoy this." Said Aphrodite. She didn't say what her blessing was but she did blast him with a pink cloud. When it dissipated the female gods gasped. Percy looked like he was chiseled from marble. He was now 6'6" and incredibly muscled but not enough to make him repulsive.

"Percy, you helped me with Mount Saint Helens and you where one of Beckendorfs closest friends. I will give you the power to create anything magical, or mortal." Said Hephaestus.

"There isn't much I can bless you with, but I can guarantee that if you ever need Intel or assistance just call me." Said Hermes. Then all the gods blasted him with their godly power. Percy felt so much stronger.

"I am going to be in Yosemite National park. Meet me there if you can." Said Artemis. With a smirk, she vanished.

"Crap." Percy thought. "I need a mode of transportation."

"I can help with that." Said Chaos.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Percy said freaking out.

"I am in your head of course. If you need to go somewhere just think of that place specifically and you will teleport there. But it won't work in battle because you need to be calm."

Percy thought about Yosemite National park and suddenly he was there.

"This is gonna be fun." He thought.

WHEW THAT WAS EXCRUTIATING. YOUR WELCOME PEOPLE! For those who review nicely you get cookies (::).

Goodbye mates see you soon.

~jfen


	3. Chapter 3 The Job Begins

Disclaimer: I aint Ricky so don't sue me please.

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life happens, ya know? So anyways my girlfriend took me on a 1 month trip to Scotland to visit her family. So that is why I couldn't update. My mac book wouldn't get wi-fi. So here you go my adoring readers.

Evil: Really…adoring readers. WOW you are a sap.

Me: Shut up.

Evil: I don't feel like shutting up.

Me: I will make you listen to Justin Beiber.

Evil: *Gulp* OK you win.

Me: Thank you.

Here we go guys. Drum roll please.

"My hunters, I have a… announcement for all of you." Said Artemis, "There will be a bo- man joining our hunt." As soon as she said a man joining the hunt there was a huge uproar. All the Hunters were clamoring about how men were lying, dirty pigs.

"QUIET!" Artemis roared. "You are all beginning to sound like Circe! This man is nothing like the others. He has proved himself time and time again. He will not flirt with you or try to… how do you say it… make a move on you."

"Who is this man then?" Thalia spat. That was Percy's cue. He dropped out of the tree right in front of the hunters. They all gasped and pulled their bows out. Artemis looked flabbergasted.

"Why that man, would be me Thals." Percy said. Thalia gasped.

"How…How do you know my name?" Thalia choked out. In mock hurt Percy said

"Really Thalia Grace you really don't recognize your oldest friend." And with that he flipped up his cowl and everybody gasped. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground he looked up and saw Thalia giving him a giant bear hug.

"Why…how…You are in the hunt?!" Thalia said with incredulity in her voice.

"Well technically I am the guardian of the Hunt I guard you all and Artemis." He explained. But when he saw their disapproving, and steely gazes he added hastily, "but I am sure you all can take care of your selves."

"I would like to know how Percy got here so fast." Said Artemis with… was that…wonder in her voice? Everybody looked at Percy. Percy turned a bit red, even though he was the Hero of Olympus, he didn't like being in the spot light.

"Um…well…you see… Chaos gave me the ability to teleport anywhere if I am concentrated enough. "the hunters gasped when he mentioned Chaos. Artemis looked deep in thought; she finally said,

"That will be extremely useful in battle she said.

"Well you see, Luna, I can only use it if I am very concentrated so it won't work in battle." Percy said with his famous lopsided grin. The hunters gasped and looked solemnly at Percy like he had just signed his own death warrant. Percy looked confused when he saw their faces but a look understanding dawned on his face when he saw Artemis with a furious look on her face and a knife n her hand.

"What….did….you…just…call…me?" Artemis growled with menace riddled in her angry voice.

"I called you Luna, what, cant I give you a nickname now?" Percy said cheerfully. Artemis looked like she wanted to gut him but then a triumphant look crossed her face.

"Okay then, Perseus." She said with a grin. Percy cringed when she said his full first name.

"So, I am like a hunter now or am I basically your guy's personal slave?" Percy asked hopefully. He was hoping for the first choice.

"What do you think girls?" Artemis said evilly. A evil look crossed their face. Percy crap.

"I am screwed."

Well there you go mates the 3rd chappie all done for you.

R&R Those who review nicely get a cookie (::)

~jfen


End file.
